Beckoning
by Mizamour
Summary: [Sweeney Todd] AU. Sweeney Todd without Sweeney... very fluffy. Johanna longs for Anthony and adventure, Toby wanders in and is sweet as always. A bit JT... but still canon JA.


A/N: Eh… just a little Toby/Johanna fic I thought of while in math class… not really Toby/Johanna, as I'm sticking to canon on her relationship with Anthony, but just wanted to explore some of her feelings… When Anthony leaves her for a while in the barber shop, he believes it's for her good, to keep her safe… but really, all she wants is to go with him. Sometimes she too desires adventure - it's part of being free. And she is now… isn't she?

A bit AU – Toby is not in the asylum, and Lovett still lives. And there's no meat pies. :) Basically, Sweeney Todd without Sweeney.

Haven't written in a while, I apologize in advance for the halting writing, and if it's a bit cliché… truly sorry. I'm not at my best writing-wise lately. And I very much hope not to make Johanna a Sue… I know it's dangerously close. Hopefully not distastefully so.

* * *

"Teach me how to sing..." 

"You don't sound like a bird, miss."

The voice startled Johanna, jolting her out of her reverie and song. She brought her head up quickly, staring at the owner of the voice. A young boy, wavy mop drooping across his wide eyes… looked familiar… oh. Yes. Toby, from the shop… Ms. Lovett's boy. She smiled at him, but it did not reach her eyes.

"Toby."

A shy grin broke across his face at the recognition. "Yes. No, not like a bird. More like an angel… least what I think they'd sound like, what I've been told…"

Johanna blushed in spite of herself, a wry smile touching her lips.

"Oh… you're very sweet."

"Sweet, miss?" Toby lifted a finger to his lips, tasting it thoughtfully.

"I think I'm what's more like salty."

"Salty?" Johanna laughed in spite of herself, then sighed. "No… that's only a sailor." She looked away again, gaze turned mournfully to the ground.

"Don't think I've ever tasted sailor," Toby replied with an innocent shrug. "What's one like, I wonder?"

Johanna opened her eyes, a sad half-smile turning a corner of her mouth. "Sweet… and rough, but soft… but bitter… too much sea salt, always in their blood. Bitter…" her voice trailed off in a painful exhale, and her eyes shone with mist. She stared into the sky… then forced herself out of it. _Johanna, how selfish can you be?_ She shouldn't be treating him like this… he was only a boy, didn't deserve to be ignored. Even if when she looked at him she saw the space where Anthony should be. She turned her head back towards Toby, urging a smile to her lips, painfully insincere in spite of itself. Her eyes filled.

Toby's eyes grew wide. He moved closer, awkwardly, shifting his body on the rough bench to place a hesitant hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry… they're bitter." He spoke earnestly, confusedly, trying to calm her, concern lacing his words. "What's wrong, can I help? You've been a friend to me, I want to, I… I don't want anything to hurt you." He blushed palely, blinking. "Can I do something?"

_I've been a friend to him? How, when I hardly noticed him? _Johanna turned her head toward him, looking for the first time into his eyes. "Thank you." Her voice was warm. "It's… Anthony, he's been gone four months now – he's never been so long before. I'm afraid something's happened to him… or else, just…" She sighed again. Why did it feel wrong, talking about Anthony… to him?

"Else?" Toby looked up, questioning. "What do you mean?"

She spoke quickly, words spilling out in a rush. "I don't know… I'm not sure, I'm probably just being silly again… I know I do, can't help that. But he's away so much, no, always. Adventure… Why does the sea call him, how does it do that to him, why can't I call him back? And… why can't I go with him?" Her face flushed.

Tentatively, awkwardly, Toby set his other hand on top of hers, looking distractedly at the back of his hand as if it belonged to someone else. "I know the same," he said, and this time he looked at her. "I mean, people are always going away from me, too. They don't mean to, not most… but they move on. I'm just trying to find where I can fit, and I'm glad that's here for now. But Anthony's coming back, you know."

She started to smile it off, thank him anyway, for how could he be sure… but he cut in before she could exhale.

"No, he is! He loves you, I know – it's in his mouth when he smiles, it's just for you, in his voice when he talks about you, he's happy. He wouldn't trade that for nothing else, not in Peru or… or-" he searched for another country's name, finishing frustratedly – "or anywhere else or here in London. He loves you and that's all… that's all."

Toby gazed at her with intensity, the look she'd only seen when he was with Mrs. Lovett, that urgent desperation that she understand. Johanna smiled at him, and this time it was real. "I… believe that. He is coming back," and as she said the words, she trusted them more. "And I'm coming with him on his next adventure," she said, smiling impishly. "Thank you… Toby."

Toby smiled at her again, that innocent sunny grin, childlike again.

"That's alright."

"Toby!"

A call came from across the street, and Toby started up, still smiling. "I'd better go help Mrs. Lovett with the pies. But remember, don't worry." Sincerity shone in his face. "Good-by."

He was halfway standing when Johanna caught his hand. He spun, facing her.

"Toby… you're loved too. You know that, don't you?"

The smile had faded, and his face didn't change, but his eyes looked happier than ever before. "I think so."

The smile sprang to his lips again, and he rushed down the street, calling out "I'm coming!" to Mrs. Lovett, now standing at the doorstep in a red-green print apron, regarding Toby's figure with cheerful impatience. "I can't do all these by myself, you know!"

"I know!" Toby said, and he looked at Johanna and nodded.

"I do know."


End file.
